And we parted
by Pozagee
Summary: Why did Barty Crouch Jr. (disguised as Mad-Eye) choose to dance with Aurora Sinistra? Character study: Barty Crouch Jr.


I never liked dances. But I was a 'Professor' now, so it was required of me to attend.

I hated dances for many reasons –even when I was but a student here.

For one, they never played the music I liked; always that stupid, sappy, romantic crap. I enjoyed the stuff the Muggles were making, ironically. It was called rock, and it had rhythm, beat. It wasn't slow or mellow; perhaps that's why I liked Rock. I was a rather upbeat, energetic kind of guy.

Aside from the disgusting music selection, there was – of course – the outlandish garb that we were required to wear; all ruffles and plumes. Everything felt too loose in some places and too tight in others. Some parts itched, while others were too breezy. Ah, it was a nightmare. Of course, my father's position often required me to be dressed up – whenever he let me come along with him, that is.

Lastly, there were the people. I was not a 'people person'; my parents seemed set on making me the 'Poster Child' of the Wizarding World, what with their shoving me from one high-class event to another. I could handle the adults of the Wizarding Society easily; I just had to ask about their families. I could listen to one story, and then I would know them all (inbreeding among the Pure-bloods was turning into a rather disgusting affair, truly). But I was awkward when it came to my peers. I had twitchy facial muscles, a slight stammer I developed when nervous, and I resembled a bean-stalk. Most of the students would steer clear of me; whether it was to avoid my father's wrath by avoiding bullying me, or to avoid my father in general. If they were looking for someone to bully, they'd turn to that Snape boy; his name had no influence, and his looks alone made him an easy target. If they were looking for someone to talk to to pass the time, they'd drift to that Muggleborn girl, Evans, or maybe even the so-called Marauders.

When I was forced to go to these 'school-wide dances' or whatnot when I was a student, I often drifted off to some corner, and observed people. You could learn a lot that way.

Once, I noticed someone making their way towards me.

She was shorter than me, and had dark skin with curly black hair. She had those metal-Muggle-things on her teeth, and large plastic glasses to complete the look. She seemed pretty uninterested in the dance, so she drifted into my corner, and leaned against the wall.

She glanced at me. "Hello. I'm Aurora."

"Barty Crouch Junior," I murmured back, shaking her hand. Next to her's, mine looked so pale and thin – almost like that of a ghost.

She laughed under her breath. "What a mouthful."

I scowled. I hated my name; it reminded me of my father, for obvious reasons. "Humph. Well what's your last name, then?"

Her face scrunched up as she muttered, "Sinistra."

Well, it made sense why she was alone. 'Sinister Sinistra' they called her. I recognized the name, if only from that. She was a Ravenclaw, and Professor Kirkland – the Astronomy Professor – 's prodigy. Smart and a loner, with a tendency to be too truthful: That's who Aurora was.

"Ah," I finally replied.

I don't really recall what happened that night; someone had spiked the pumpkin juice. What I did know – however – was by the next morning, I had a loyal friend and strong ally.

Over the years we grew close, until we dated. But then...I was found out as a Death Eater, and taken to Azkaban.

Then – after years of living on that accursed island – I escaped, and was on my way to helping return my Lord to his former glory.

Unfortunately, that required me being patient and an amazing actor.

So here I was, playing a one-eyed, one-legged, super suspicious, ex Auror with an attitude at the blasted school I attended in my youth. It was just as obnoxious now, as it had been then: Excited and eager-to-serve House Elves; loud portraits; snot nosed brats; same rotting Professors...

Well, mostly. That traitor Snape was Potions Master now, instead of Slughorn. That weird bug-eyed girl a few years ahead of myself was Divination Professor. And...

Aurora. She was the Astronomy Professor. It had always been her dream, though she'd only speak about it when we were alone in the dark; she hid in the shadows, you see – her emotions and physically.

She had aged, obviously. She seemed less awkward, and more strict; strict like McGonagall, I believe...the tough but fair type. Her hair was still that coal-black color, despite some silver strands that were hiding within.

She was still the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

The dance – the Yule Ball – was bringing back all sorts of...well, pleasant and unpleasant memories. I remembered so much...our small pranks, our sitting by the Lake reading, our stargazing...

Before I knew what was happening, I was walking towards her.

"Oi, Professor Sinstra," I greeted, internally wincing at the gruffness of Moody's voice. Oh, how I hated this body; it was so unattractive and cumbersome.

Aurora just smiled politely, though it was small, hesitant one. "Professor Moody. Are you enjoying the festivities?"

My tongue felt heavy and dry. "Would you like to dance?" I asked, avoiding her question.

Aurora blinked, her cheeks darkening. I wonder if she was thinking about me – me as ME – despite everything. I wonder if she was disappointed in me, when I was arrested. I wonder if she cried when I 'died'. I wonder if her love for me extends past the mistakes I've made and-mistakes?! I have made no mistakes! What am I saying?!

But I look at her and wonder what our lives would have been like, would I have turned to the 'Light'... Would I be happy?

I missed her answer, though she accepted my arm. She had said yes, then.

I needed to let her go.

I needed to push her away.

I had a mission to accomplish.

...And even whilst touching her, the old spark of love was not there...

She awkwardly held me at arms' length, avoiding the stupid foot this man's body was cursed with. I tried to hold her as I used to, but her arms were firm – unwavering.

I wanted to feel something, though. I wanted to love her, hold her...

I thought about the things we had done together, over the years. A strange feeling bubbled up in my chest...what it was, I knew not.

I was numb now, and could no longer feel her.

And we parted.

* * *

A/N I always wondered why Barty Crouch Junior – disguised as Mad-Eye – would choose to dance with Sinistra. Well, they were childhood friends, later lovers, and Barty wants to feel something to see if he is making the right choices. Yep.

My fail at romance. :P

Anyway, thank you for reading, and please review!


End file.
